youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Aristocats King (Duchess
Duchess&O'Malley4ever's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: * Baby Simba - Toulouse (The Aristocats) * Young Simba - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Adult Simba - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Young Nala - Marie (The Aristocats) * Adult Nala - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Timon - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) * Pumbaa - Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) * Mufasa - Tiger (An American Tail) * Sarabi - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Scar - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Shenzi - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Banzai - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Ed - Nigel (Rio) * Rafiki - Buck (Home on the Range) * Zazu - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) * Sarafina - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) * The Mouse - Meeko (Pocahontas) * Gopher - Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * The Hyenas - Foosas (Madagascar) * Chameleon - Aphie (A Bug's Life) * The Wildebeests - Dinosaurs (Jurassic Park) * The Vultures/Buzzards - The Vultures (The Jungle Book) * Beetle - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) Scenes: * The Aristocats King (Duchess&O'Malley4ever) Part 1 - "The Circle of Life" * The Aristocats King (Duchess&O'Malley4ever) Part 2 - Cat R. Waul and Tiger's Conversation * The Aristocats King (Duchess&O'Malley4ever) Part 3 - Oliver's First Day * The Aristocats King (Duchess&O'Malley4ever) Part 4 - A: Oliver's Pouncing Lesson/B: "The Morning Report" * The Aristocats King (Duchess&O'Malley4ever) Part 5 - Cat R. Waul and Oliver's Conversation * The Aristocats King (Duchess&O'Malley4ever) Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" * The Aristocats King (Duchess&O'Malley4ever) Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard * The Aristocats King (Duchess&O'Malley4ever) Part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" * The Aristocats King (Duchess&O'Malley4ever) Part 9 - The Dinosaurs Stampede!/Tiger's Death/Oliver Runs Away * The Aristocats King (Duchess&O'Malley4ever) Part 10 - Cat R. Waul Takes Over Pride Rock * The Aristocats King (Duchess&O'Malley4ever) Part 11 - Meet Jock and Trusty * The Aristocats King (Duchess&O'Malley4ever) Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Aristocats King (Duchess&O'Malley4ever) Part 13 - Cat R. Waul and Gopher's Conversation * The Aristocats King (Duchess&O'Malley4ever) Part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? * The Aristocats King (Duchess&O'Malley4ever) Part 15 - Duchess Chases Trusty/The Reunion * The Aristocats King (Duchess&O'Malley4ever) Part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * The Aristocats King (Duchess&O'Malley4ever) Part 17 - Thomas O'Malley and Duchess' Argument/Buck's Wisdom/Thomas O'Malley's Destiny * The Aristocats King (Duchess&O'Malley4ever) 18 - "The King Has Returned"/Jock and Trusty's Distraction * The Aristocats King (Duchess&O'Malley4ever) Part 19 - Thomas O'Malley Confronts Cat R. Waul/Thomas O'Malley Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle * The Aristocats King (Duchess&O'Malley4ever) Part 20 - Thomas O'Malley vs. Cat R. Waul/Cat R. Waul's Death/A Happy Ending for the Pride Lands * The Aristocats King (Duchess&O'Malley4ever) Part 21 - End Credits (part 1): "Busa Simba" * The Aristocats King (Duchess&O'Malley4ever) Part 22 - End Credits (part 2): "Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John version)" Category:Duchess&O'Malley4ever Category:The Lion King Movies Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs